Enchanted
by Babygirl49392
Summary: "All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you." *My entry for the Share Your Inspiration Contest* AH, Non-Cannon


**A/N:** This is my entry for the Share Your Inspiration Contest.

Major thanks goes out to the hosts, AgoodWITCH and Rosalynn, and judges, A Cullen Wannabe and Mizzdee, of the contest. I enjoyed writing this to share with everyone. :)

Secondly, all my love and thanks goes out to everyone who wrote for, read, reviewed, or voted in the SYI contest! I know I greatly enjoyed reading all the entries, I hope you all did too. Thanks for your participation. :P

The best, biggest, and greatest thank you shout out goes to my beta, Cookie Monster n' Elmo, for her continued great work, support, and for having accepted this on such short notice and getting it back to me so quickly for the deadline! Much love to you! :D

* * *

**Title: Enchanted**  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary**: "All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you."  
**Disclaimer**: All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer, Song and Lyrics belong to Taylor Swift. No copy right infringement intended.  
**Source of Inspiration**: Taylor Swift "Enchanted" Lyrics (lyric video: http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Lw0fETc9XEE)

* * *

**Enchanted**

I'd seen him around town occasionally, which is saying something since this is LA, it's not exactly small. We apparently hang out in the same crowds for me to have seen him more than once in a month. I've never actually met him, but I'd have to be dead to not know **of **him.

Emmett McCarty, famous actor who specializes in action movies. Not quite on the same level as Harrison Ford or anything, but he's definitely getting there. Emmett is your normal jock at first glance. He's tall, well over six feet, and pure muscle. His dark curly hair, which is just long enough to run your fingers through but still short enough to be manageable. His smile is playful and it shows that he's mostly laid back. It's big and bright with perfect dazzling white teeth, shows off his boyish dimples and always seems to reach his eyes. That's all great and definitely makes him worth the second and even third look. However, what has me totally enraptured with him are his eyes. They are the purest, brightest shade of blue I've ever seen. Not that I know from firsthand experience or anything, but from afar, they seem to be a brilliant sky blue and truly show who he is, like he has absolutely nothing to hide. And we all know in this business, that's not a possibility, though it is very refreshing to see.

As for me, well, I'm Isabella Swan, Bella preferably. You can say that I fell into this profession by pure accident. It started out as just helping my friend with wardrobe on a set one day when her assistant was out sick, and the next thing I knew, I was the one being fitted simply because I had the look they needed. The rest is history as they say.

However, because of how I got into this, I don't enjoy it like the people I'm constantly surrounded by. I'm just doing it to get through college; I'm now working on my doctoral degree, without being buried in student loan debt. Then I fully intend on 'retiring' and never looking back. And thinking about it, this next movie is going to be my last. I have one semester left of school, online for most of it because of shooting for three months, but I'll get to be at my final graduation, which will be the first since high school. In just over five months, I'm going to officially be a Pediatrician.

I'm still in shock of it all. Wondering how I ever got so lucky to find a school that worked with me so readily to make my dream happen, allowing me to do my required internships all over the world, wherever I happened to be filming. I'm not gonna lie, it was a lot of work and I'm sure that makeup almost always hated me with all my sleepless nights or days, well weeks more like, where I lived off power naps. But I've made it. Only five months left, and I'm done; I'll have my M.D. I'll officially be a doctor but not just any doctor, a pediatrician, something I've dreamed of since I was fourteen.

With that in mind, I know that I can get through this last movie, all the early mornings full of shooting and promotion. I can make it through all the fake smiles and forcing laughs, always acting like I care what's being said around me, for one more year. One final year, possibly less with all the technology there is nowadays. Releasing a sigh, I continue to move around the room, networking, as my agent, Rose, calls it.

**~*~E~*~**

Hours later, I find myself zoning out more often than usual, with a warm glass of champagne in my hand that I haven't even tasted since it was handed to me however long ago. _I think that maybe it's time for me to leave, I've been here for, _I glance at my watch, _going on four hours, Rose should be happy with that._

"So, you have to be excited about working with him Isabella, right?" Hearing my name catches my attention and immediately forces the fog to recede in my brain.

"Hmm?" I look at everyone around me and can honestly say that I don't know any of them.

"On our new movie dear, we just cast Emmett for the lead; he'll be playing your husband." I watch the woman, who was speaking, and actually recognize her as one of the producers, Esme I believe is her name, on my next, and last, movie. Her husband, Carlisle Cullen, is the director.

"Oh, really? I wouldn't have guessed this was the type of role he would want to go out for."

Carlisle answers this time, "Well, we approached him with it actually, not really expecting him to accept, but keeping our fingers crossed. We just got word last night that he wanted it. The contract was sent to him this morning. So, are you excited to get to work with him?" Carlisle and Esme are one of those classic Hollywood 'Power Couples'. But they seem nice enough, I don't really interact more than necessary with everyone on my movies, a fact Rose absolutely hates and keeps pushing me to change. She says it's going to catch up to me and ruin 'the reputation I've worked so hard for.' _News flash: I haven't worked for any reputation and really don't care what everyone thinks of me. I'm almost done with this whole 'scene' anyway and no one will even remember my name in five years, so what does it matter? _But anyway, I know this is bad of me, but I could care less about working with Emmett. I mean, sure he's cute, worth looking at for sure, and can act, but that's not everything. He doesn't come off as someone with any true substance to me, you know what I mean? However, I can't really tell them that now can I?

So, instead, I place my perfect, and fake, smile across my face and respond. "Of course, it'll be great to work with someone who's seen so much of this business, not to mention the world." One of my variations of a standard answer to any question about co-stars I have. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to run to the little girl's room." I walk away without waiting for a response.

I walk towards the restroom, even if it's just to wash my hands, I need the brief escape.

Walking back out, I head to coat check having decided I could leave without getting too much shit from Rose for leaving early. I hand the worker my number and wait for him to return. As I wait, my eyes scan the room again. How anyone can truly enjoy these events, with everyone and their fake smiles and personalities, I have no idea. I continue my observations, while vaguely wondering what is taking him so long.

About halfway around the room my eyes lock with searing blues, ones that I'd honestly know anywhere, and I freeze up. With this one look, everything fades away. All the fakeness, the mindless chatter and gossip, my boredom; it's all gone with just one moment meeting his eyes. I quickly glance at who he's talking to upon seeing his smile widen and his shoulders moving slightly, showing his laughter. I immediately recognize the couple as the Cullen's from my, well I guess _our_, new movie, with a few others I don't know.

His eyes never leave mine, sharing silent questions and conversation. He says something to the people around him, never once breaking our gaze, and he slowly makes his way across the room to me. He's only a couple paces away when a throat clears behind me. Turning around I see the coat check worker again.

"I'm sorry for the wait miss." He hands me my coat and purse. I nod to him and dig a bill from within my wallet and hand it to him just as I feel the body heat behind me. I freeze momentarily, just taking him in. His scent is strong, warm, and clean; natural. Not overwhelming and definitely not like any cologne I've ever smelt before, so I have to wonder if it's all him. I turn to face him slowly, not surprised by his body's closeness to mine.

With a small, almost shy smile, he extends his hand and properly introduces himself. A small current of electricity transpires between us during the brief contact, but it's not… uncomfortable. With pleasantries out of the way, a silence falls over us where we can't seem to do anything but stare at each other. And again, it's not uncomfortable. With that acknowledgment, I realize this has to be the strangest encounter I've ever experienced.

A throat clearing nearby causes us to jump out of our creepy trance and look for the source. Seeing a man beside us, trying to get to the coat check counter, we both side step out of the way.

I have a huge urge to look back at Emmett, wanting the escape back to the 'normal' place that his eyes seem to hold for me. But at the same time, I'm slightly concerned and freaked about the hold he has on me already. With no more than direct eye contact, he has me completely entranced and so like the naive little teenager I thought I had long since moved on from.

"Um, well, would you maybe, want a drink? You know, so we can get to know each other a little before we're thrust together for a few months." At actually hearing his smooth, silky voice in person for the first time, I'm stunned speechless by how much it contrasts the deep, rough sound you'd expect just looking at him and his raw size.

I nod dumbly and allow him to lead me back to the bar. As we wait to be served, he turns to face me and leans his side against the bar. I feel him studying me, so naturally I look everywhere but at him or acknowledge his gaze at first. After a couple minutes a bartender addresses us, and he motions for me to order, so I finally focus on one spot, the bartender in front of me, and recite my order out of habit.

"Dirty martini, two olives." He nods at me and turns back to Emmett, who keeps it simple and orders a Jack on the rocks. As the bartender sets to making our drinks, Emmett turns back to me, and I break my subconscious rule and look directly at him, meeting his gaze.

Having the same sensation this time as last, I can't look away but thankfully he seems to be experiencing the same feeling. With our drinks placed in front of us, and Emmett blindly handing the guy a more than likely huge tip, he breaks our silence.

"So, are you excited about the movie?" It's an innocent question, an honest question. But it still takes me off guard. Or maybe that's this feeling that he gives me by just standing so close to me. I hesitate for a brief second to actually debate on what to tell him; the actual truth or the fake persona's truth.

Before I can actually register my brain sending the signal to my mouth to speak, I hear my own voice telling him what I've never told anyone before.

"Um, yeah, not really, this really isn't my 'thing'." I watch as he furrows his brow in contemplation and I really just want to have a whole 'face meet palm' moment. Thankfully he doesn't give it more thought than acceptable and responds quickly.

"Oh, yeah, and why is that?" And just like that, with a small smirk tacked on at the end, the conversation takes shape. We share playful quick remarks to each other. But most of all, it's the most honest, at least on my part, conversation I've had since 'my big break' almost eight years ago.

In that moment, I forget all about leaving, all about my boredom, all of the fakeness that I'm supposed to exude for the sake of my 'reputation'. I'm carefree and weightless; myself, for the first time in what seems like forever. With a total of six words he has me totally enchanted and has transformed my night from the usual mundane to absolutely perfect and flawless.

As we stand at the bar, nursing our drinks simply because we forget about them during our conversation, we're in our own little bubble. And the more I'm talking with him, the more he has me eating my words, well thoughts actually, since I've never voiced what I really thought of him to anyone.

With each word he says, he has me completely entranced and in pure wonder about him. I find out that he too just fell into acting, but he actually enjoys it and wants to see it through till no one wants to hire him anymore. He started as a model through high school in Arizona, and then moved to California for school, he was majoring in biochemistry before he went back to modeling for extra cash to make ends meet more comfortably.

Then one day, out of the blue, one of his friends asked him to come to an audition with them, and almost like me, the casting director liked his look and asked him to read for them. He got the role, though it was just minor, the experience got him bit by the acting bug.

The more we talk, the more I can see a kindred spirit in him, and that's a comfort I hadn't even realized I was missing.

As time passed us by, people were leaving, most likely heading out to the night's hot spot. However, this doesn't come to our attention till the bartender comes by for last call. Broken from our trance, we both look around the room to see that only about a third of the people are still here. I look at him in shock after glancing to my phone to see that its 12:45 and we have passed close to three hours talking.

After looking at his own phone, he shows me a sheepish smile that I can't help but to return. We both push our half full glasses back to the bartender and start to walk to coat check for him to retrieve his coat.

As we wait in line, I can't help but feel a little downtrodden about our spell, and therefore conversation, to have been broken. We stand in silence, as the line moves quickly. With both our coats in place, we head out to the valet stand. As he hands his ticket to the driver, I call the driver Rose got me for the night. _She doesn't waste any expense that's for sure._

We wait together, in companionable silence, our cars pulling up one right after the other. He takes the keys to his Audi as my driver opens the back door for me. I turn to him, and we are immediately pulled back into our own place.

With a smile, I extend my hand and say goodnight. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Emmett."

He returns the smile, but bypasses my handshake altogether, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug instead. "The pleasure is all mine. Have a good night." He whispers in my ear before releasing me. I take a small step back from him, closer to my car. With one last smile and nod, I slide in the back seat and the driver closes the door.

I watch through the window as the car pulls away from the curb and further away from him. I think over everything that was said, even if only in my thoughts, I watch him until I can't see him anymore. And it doesn't escape my notice that he stays there watching my car as well, and I hope that he has nothing but fond thoughts of our meeting, like I do.

I can't help but blush the whole way to my penthouse while thinking about my time with him. He just has that effect on me and I can't find it in me to care. For the first time, one of these company events didn't suck and I actually stayed for the entire thing. For once, all because of Emmett, I'm not going to have to endure an hour long lecture from Rose for leaving early.

**~*~E~*~**

Once I'm home and safely in bed, I find I can't sleep. Emmett is invading all my thoughts. And the more I think about him the more I can't help but wonder if he went home to anyone; if he loves anyone. I mean, just looking at him makes it hard to believe him to be single. At that thought, I experience a tightening feeling in my chest that I can't explain and have never experience before.

At this point, with no hope of going to sleep now, I'm up pacing the entire length of my living room. With each turn, a new thought comes into my mind, worse than the last. I can't help but want him to be as enchanted by me as I am him. I want him to want me like I want him. To want to be with me as I do him; to love me like I can see and feel myself loving him.

Releasing a heavy breath, I fall onto my couch with a plop and hold my head in my hands.

After a couple minutes, I find myself smiling, despite my previous thoughts. I can't help but think that no matter what, I will be seeing him again. In just a few short weeks, in fact, because we'll be 'thrust together', as he put it earlier, in a very remote location in Ireland to film the movie. We'll be together daily; we have practically all the same scenes too, so we should have close to the same shooting schedule. Therefore we should be able to get together off set easily too and get to know each other better. _Well, if he wants to that is._

I release another breath, this one not quite as deep and hopeless feeling, as I lean back into the couch. Looking at the ceiling, I can't help but hope that he'd come to my door and just tell me that he's feeling and thinking all the same things as me in this moment.

But it's never that easy. Everything in life and relationships always seems to be hard. You definitely have to work for everything that you want, and I've never had a problem with that before, so why should I start now?

As I stand to go back to bed with a new resolve, I can't help but think that for once, that I'm actually excited about my upcoming movie and shoot, and I know that it's all because of him.

Lying in bed, my last coherent thought before I'm out to the world is: _Please don't have him be in love with someone else._

* * *

**A/N:** Please review and let me know what you think! Also, very quickly, for everyone waiting patiently for updates for _Breaking the Ice_ and _Always You and I_, they are in the works and will be coming soon! (Like this week soon! :D) Thanks so much for your continued patience and support. Much love!;)_  
_


End file.
